It's A Beautiful Day for Love Letters
by the sublime mime
Summary: [SpeedOC]After her brother gets arrested, Ashely finally finds the peace she has been yearning for. However things are not as they seem, and one love letter is going to prove it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is for **Seducing Reason** and **aspinminder**. I noticed there isn't a Speed/OC fanfic, so I decided to write one...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High**

----

**It's A Beautiful Day for Love Letters, Ch.1**

If it was about my weight or Dad, I could slug'em in the face. I could raise some real hell. Everybody knows I don't take crap. Nobody ever makes fun of me about _those_ things, not anymore.

But my brother...

I'm sure the news has been dragged around school, and some smart asses are having a field day with it. Probably waiting for me to put them in their place about it too. They can torture me about it until the last day of school. _I don't care._

He isn't my brother. That guy who got arrested doesn't matter one bit to me, and I'm not gonna waste muscle or Home Suspension time over it.

This is how life is supposed to work. The older brother is strong, brave, and smart. The younger sister is jealous and tired of always having to be protected by the older brother.

That is how it is supposed to work. For me it's more like this...

The older brother is a dumb ass who lands himself in jail, and leaves the younger sister to clean up all of his mess.

"Do you want more eggs, honey?" Ma said sniffling. She'd been doing that for awhile now. It is like she's permanently set on the cycle between the crying and the yelling. She cries around me and yells at Dad.

Honestly, I don't blame him for walking out.

"No thanks, Ma." The eggs were really runny, and I hate runny eggs. I don't complain though. It's been a few weeks since Ma cooked breakfast for me. I've been living off of Doritoes and Gatorade.

She sniffles some more and wordlessly walkout of the kitchen, probably to cry again.

I know exactly what she thinks, '_Where have I gone wrong, I tried to raise him the right way. What did I do?'_

It makes me sick to my stomach.

I poured more pepper on my eggs.

----

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About the school's whale. Her brother got arrested. It's all over the news."

"Hmm...Can't say that I'm surprised."

The bus ride to school was quiet. Not library quiet, but quiet enough where you didn't have to scream your lungs red to hear yourself.

I was sitting next to June Chun. The girl who only ate carrot sticks for lunch, and had greasy unwashed hair. She sat near the window, and I sat next to the aisle.

Some girls were sitting behind me, gossiping most likely.

Today was going to be a normal nothing day. A nothing day.

I unzipped my book-bag,and pulled out my breakfast opened the bag of M&M's and ate them according to color. Red, then yellow, then blue, then green, brown always last.

I have to say the few good things about my brother being sent "away" is that Ma doesn't pay attention to a thing I do. She hasn't mention anything about my diet _yet_. It's almost like she doesn't even care anymore.

"Hey Ashley, maybe you shouldn't be eating that stuff for breakfast." I think I'm too tired to be mean to June, and I'm not in much of a mood for violence.

"Hey June, maybe you should eat toothpaste for breakfast. It would help." She turned away back towards the window.

Yeah, that shut her up.

----

First period is always a yawn. I can think of a ton of other things I'd like to do, and Pre-Algebra _isn't_ one of them.

Plus my teacher, Mrs. Burton, is really old and she has a flat voice. She sounds like a robot under water, all muffled . So I always just use First period as nap time.

I can't say much about my other classes. The only one I really hate is P.E.

It's always so embarrassing to dress out.

I hate how we have to get weighed every year. I always try to convince Ma that I'm sick and that I have to stay home, but she never lets me.

_"Wallace! Ten laps!" Coach King gestures at me. _

_I hate him. I hate running. _

_By the time I'm done, I can't breath and I feel like I'm about to throw up._

----

Lunch time rolls around and I still feel like I'm gonna barf.

"Hey Ashley." Pizza Face.

His name is Devin Clarkson , but I call him Pizza Face for obvious reasons.

"Devin." I nod my head at him and head in the direction of the lunch line.

I think he says something else but I can't hear him over lunch room chatter.

"What?"

"I said, why don't you sit over here." He smiles and shows a mouth full of metal.

"Sure thing." I'd feel bad any other way.

"Okay." He said and he shut his mouth.

As soon as I got my hot lunch, I sat at the table with Pizza Face. He gave me that shit-eating grin again. It makes me wanna punch him in the face. Just because.

"So how have things been going?" Chicken-getti... Pizza Face stuck his fork in a piece of chicken and waited for my answer.

"Fine, I suppose." I say as I take a swig of my "Atomic Orange" juice. I know where this is going.

"Everything good with your family?" I paused ;still as one those lions on a Discovery Channel documentaries.

"What makes you ask?" I swear I'm going to throw up right here. Right all over him.

"I'm just saying-"

"Saying what?"

He's stuttering and fumbling at this point, and I feel unnaturally calm.

"I heard about your brother." He finally says it. I think how nice would it be just for me to throw up all over him. Pizza decides that he isn't finished and he continues.

"Send your mother my regards. I know it's really hard for you right now."

He picks up a napkin and twists it around his finger waiting for me to say something.

So I do.

He puts the napkin back down and looks me in the eye."How could you say that? He's your _brother_."

I got up as quickly as I ever could, ran straight from the lunch room to the bathroom.

_I will be okay._

_----_

**Author's Note: **The Speed/OC comes later on in the story. Right now, as you can tell, it's told in the point of view of his younger sister. I think I just made the first truly obese original character. Please review...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** It's been months, hasn't it? Well I'm sorry. I think I write more often when I have more important things to do like school. I had an entire summer break and I didn't write one bit. I guess I get too occupied with being bored...

I love Ashely, she's so crude and unlike anything I can half way relate to. I was really sad to leave her hanging . Well, no more, her story(and Speed's) continues!!

Thanks to **tigriswolf. **The kick-ass Beta, who after my brief Prozac spell, still tolerated my unnatural liking of commas. Also to **aspinminder, **who I want to be when I grow up, and to **The Mayor's Daughter, **who reviewed despite the letters OC written in the summary.

**Disclaimer: Still not owning it.**

----

**It's A Beautiful Day for Love Letters, Ch. 2**

I lean against the stall door with my hands against opposite walls. I know it probably looks funny, walking in to see the heels of some-one's shoes under the stall...

Ma says I have the manners of a pig at a feeding trough. I'm really indifferent either way what she says about me and my manners. I mean, I'm not the one who smacks so loud her jaw gets sore.

But one thing I am not indifferent about is being right.

So to prove Ma wrong, I am going to properly introduce myself. Like a Young Lady.

I am Ashely Wallace. I have a mother, a deadbeat father, and an older brother with superpowers. I have a home in the Watercrest subdivision. I have a lawn the size of a postage stamp, and our neighbors keep big dogs. I am fourteen years old, and I am in the 7th grade. I go to Cotton Wood Court middle, which is a pansy name for anything...I have brown hair, and brown eyes, and overall I'm just plain.

My hobbies consist of eating, watching T.V. And beating up some poor loser who pisses me off.

I am Ashely Wallace, the spaz spending her lunch period in the girl's bathroom trying not to cry.

"_How could you say that? He's your brother."_

He's your brother.

----

"So I said to him--"

"--and then Coach took it from me!"

"Man, I didn't finish Spanish."

Nothing gets you back in the grind like school does. You're a different person at home. Maybe you are quiet, maybe you are loud.

But the moment you walk past that flag pole and into those double doors, you change.

You have to be tough, you have to be mean, and you can't care. About anything.

It's only been thirty minutes since lunch and I'm paranoid about some snitch knowing about me and the bathroom. I'm sitting in Spanish and I can give less than chicken shit about it.

"Hey fat-ass..."

"I'm talking to you."

"Yeah?" I said debating whether I should crack the kid who called me fat-ass in the nose.

He sat exactly across me. An 8th grader from the looks of it. Probably one of those screw-ups who had to have a remedial 7th grade class in order to get out of middle school.

It's hard to define anything--feature wise. He wore a thick black skull cap that almost covers his eyes. That's the only thing that stands out.

"May I borrow your Spanish homework?" He smirks. I imagine all of his bloody teeth in a jar.

"No you retard. Smart people don't _insult_ the person they're trying to get help from." I smirk back.

He's quiet for a moment and I go back to not paying attention in class.

"I heard about your brother," he says casually and so unlike Devin, it's unsettling.

_Dont._

"How long is the sentence?" After he spouts those words out of that sewage pipe he calls a mouth, I got up from my desk and clocked him right in the nose. I don't realize it until I have sore knuckles and his face is bloody.

I broke the promise I made to myself. I don't feel good about it, alright?

I have to admit, though...

Even in pain and all bloody, he doesn't shed one tear.

----

_Outrageous...blah,blah,blah...Never seen such behavior...blah,blah,blah...Immediate home suspension..._

How I got here and at what point is debatable. If you spoke to that big-mouthed Sally Jenkins, it was after I "punched that guy in the nose", and before the bell to fifth period rang.

If you spoke to Louis Carter, he'd say he wouldn't know anyway. He was too busy studying for his science test to notice us hooligans.

It doesn't matter anyway because I'm now sitting in that hard-ass chair, in that uncomfortable office being yelled at by a red faced, turkey neck, cankled principle.

She walked from beside her desk, and in front of the chair that severely made my butt hurt.

"Well, what do you have to say?"

"He started it."

"By what? Blinking at you? Grow up Ashely."she sighed and walked back over to her desk.

"Look, you can't keep doing these kinds of things, pretty soon your grades will drop even lower, and then you'll have to be retained. Do you want that?"

_Stupid bitch._

"Two weeks detention, and one week home suspension--"

"What?! That's not fair!! I bet that idiot didn't get--"

"Don't interrupt me, or it'll be even longer. Now I'm calling your mother and alerting her of this. I've heard about your brother, you can't do anything about your family but you certainly learn from their mistakes."

----

**Written To**: Malice Mizer(regret), Aural Vampire(Hana no Sakigake)


End file.
